Has a lot of Promise
by Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: Slight slight slash. There is a kiss at the most an a suggestion of sex that doesn't happen in the story. Truck driver Dean and cross-country missionary Castiel meet in the middle of nowhere in a snowstorm.


TRUCK DRIVER DEAN

CROSS-COUNTRY RELIGIOUS MISSIONARY CAS

STRANGERS

STUCK AT A REST STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF BUMFUCK NOWHERE

DURING A SNOW STORM

Dean's been stuck in this damn snowstorm for a while now and it started becoming an issue with his vision. Sometimes he wonders why he even became a truck driver. A huge ass vehicle, horrible hours, and a promised heart attack before he hits forty was all he had to look forward to. This was getting too damn much he was going to have to stop off the side of the road and wait out the storm. If he wasn't in the middle of nowhere he would go to an inn or whatever the hell small places had. Stupid trees and fields. He decided just to hunker down and turn on the heater. It stunk up the place but at least it did its job. He was just about to take a quick nap when he heard a thump.

He was just going to ignore it because it could have been some branch that fell under the weight of the snow but he heard the thump again. Dean opened the truck door to see a man in a simple suit and odd trench coat. He gave off a weird religious vibe and Dean was about to shut the door, he sure as hell didn't need to be saved, until he saw the man's piercing blue eyes. Dean was a sucker for some blue eyes and being a trucker made him a bit desperate sometimes. Dean jumped out of the truck making sure he had his keys. He was surprised to hear a deep, gruff voice come out the guy.

"Hello, would it be acceptable if I asked you for a quick favor." Who the hell spoke like that?

"Sure, shoot." The stranger tilted his head in confusion. Damn, he looked like a lost kitten.

"I don't have a gun." Dean let out a short laugh but then realized the guy didn't understand him.

"Just an expression. Just ask me the favor. Fair warning though, I don't want to be saved in any way. I enjoy my carnal sins." The guy gave a grave nod. Dean was glad to get that out of the way. He didn't need any preaching.

"The Lord thanks you," Dean rolled his eyes at that one; "I am just hoping that you would let me stay in your truck. I am lost."

"How the hell you get lost?" The guy narrowed his eyes.

"Don't blasphemy."

"Okay, okay. That wasn't even bad. You are some tight asses aren't you?" The guy was looking super pissed now. "Sorry, blasphemy is my middle name." The man looked confused again.

"Why would anyone name-"

Dean cut in, "No, that is also just a saying. What rock did you live under?"

"I lived under no rock. I am part of the Joseph's Church. I was going cross-country to preach the word of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ but my car broke down. I wondered around to try to find a car around the area but you seem to be the only person. Why God would leave me to a blaspheming truck driver, only He knows. Maybe I am to save you but you just aren't there yet." Dean rolled his eyes to that one.

"My brother Sammy been trying to make me a righteous man for years but I just can't be tame." Dean gave his signature cocky grin that usually got most hot and bothered. The stranger was nonplussed. Dean let out a sigh. "So, do you want to stay in the truck until the storm is over? I can't fix your car until after. Oh, and on another note I would like a name so that I know you are not an axe murderer." The stranger just pointed at his own chest. Oh, his name was on a nametag the whole time. That didn't make Dean feel like a total loser. "No asking for my name?"

"Obviously it is Dean. You have nametag on just like I do. Are you hard of seeing because you really shouldn't be driving if you are?" Dean huffed at Castiel, who names their kid Castiel, and opened the truck's door. Castiel hopped in and Dean went on the other side. It got awkward when both were inside the truck. What could Dean say to a Jesus freak? Castiel was wondering what he could say to a man that obviously does not believe in the personal Lord and Savior. It was going to be a long snowstorm.

For the past half hour the damn snow wasn't letting up. Dean was getting so bored that he wouldn't mind a distraction even if the distraction was the Jesus freak. He would probably talk about hell fire and brimstone, Dean didn't really know because he always slept through the sermons.

"So, where were you headed?"

"California."

"California? That is a long way from Maryland."

"Well I go across the whole country to spread the word so I was going to stop in some small towns. I was hoping to preach to the sinners in Los Angeles." Dean gave a tired smile.

"There is no changing the people in LA. You have a better chance in changing the snow into wine. That would be a useful party trick. Jesus must have all the babes." Cas was turning red in the face. Dean was interesting in the look because it made Cas look like a rooster, all puffed up protecting what he believes in.

"That is not just some party trick and Jesus is more than the filth you describe him. He was a righteous man."

"So you mean virgin."

"Nothing wrong with that." Wait, Cas is a virgin? Cas looked at least to be 35. Dean felt like a whore for a bit but soon got over it because it was Cas who was the weird one.

"Other than totally missing the joys of sex. Jesus must have also preached against huge sins and homosexuality."

"Actually, Jesus didn't mention homosexuality in any bad way. From what I infer such things are not what will keep you from hell. Killing is bad but loving is good." Dean could specifically remember the preacher going on how homosexuals were to be condemned in the fiery pits of hell. The screaming of it all woke him up. Sammy didn't go to that church after that. Dean just thought he found a church that didn't mention it too much but he didn't think that some churches would actually be okay with it.

"So, is this church some kind of free love cult?" Castiel eyes squinted in agitation as if he was offended.

"I would never entwine myself with a cult. One bitten twice shy." Dean couldn't imagine a sweet guy like Cas in a cult. From what he gathered, Cas seemed pretty nice even though he was oblivious to some things. His words he spoke so far didn't offend Dean yet. People usually end up disappointing Dean in the end. Even Sammy disappointed Dean when he ran away. He wasn't disappointed with the reason Sam ran away; school was important, but he was disappointed that Sam didn't even think to say goodbye. Dean hasn't quite forgiven him yet. He did keep in contact with him though because he is a paranoid older brother.

"One of the weird ones as seen on TV cults?"

"There were partaking of drugs and alcohol. They believed you could get closer to God if you got farther away from yourself. Joseph's Church soon showed me that vices were not the way to live life and I renounced the old. I didn't take part in the orgies so I was cleaner than the others. It is quite sad that many died from venereal diseases. I pray that they made peace with the Lord."

"So, are you the celibate kind of religious person or…"

"No one ever interested me much but I have thought of it. I would only ever be with a person if it was long term."

"So no hope for me?" Dean huffed a laugh and gave Cas a light smack on the shoulder.  
"That I am not sure of. More time would be needed to tell." That shut Dean up. What was he supposed to say to that? A freaking missionary basically said that he wouldn't mind getting it up the duff by Dean sometime; of course, it had to be long term in the end but still. "You look surprised but you shouldn't. You are quite built." Dean tried to defuse the situation by flexing his bicep, with muscles that came from towing shit around on the job. It didn't work of course because Cas told him that Dean's biceps were perfect reasons to sleep with him.

The snow finally let up and Dean didn't jump for the chance as he should have. He could have leaned over his seat and kiss Cas. He could have marked his whole body up but for once Dean felt like he would be destroying something, something pure. Cas, of course wasn't stupid, so he decided to lean over. The kiss was sloppy and wet. It wasn't the best kiss Dean ever had, too much teeth, but this kiss had promise. Cas broke it off. They left the warmth and stale smell of the truck and they both walked hand and hand to Cas' car. It was an easy fix. They untangled their hands for the last time and Cas jumped into his car. He turned to face Dean.

"This was a good day despite the weather. I wouldn't mind talking with you again," Cas said.

"I wouldn't mind that either." Cas gave a beautiful smile that made Dean want to handcuff Cas to himself so that Cas could never leave. That was a kinky and creepy thought.

"I was hoping you would say that. Here's my card," it was a strange card with huge wings on it, surrounding Castiel's name. "Next time we could meet up. That might lead to some more kissing and I might even let you fuck me." Dean's jaw dropped in surprised. Cas just laughed. "What can I say; the cult was a good influence on me in some bits." With that, Cas left Dean alone with his truck and the cold. He was glad to know though that he would eventually get out of this cold and into the warm arms of Castiel. The sex will probably be sloppy but it would have a lot of promise.


End file.
